The original intent for the present invention is to provide anglers with the ability to secure their fishing rod while bottom fishing in any shore environment such as on rocks, boulders, hard gravel shore, docks/piers, soft sand and root infested banks. In general, the hook is attached to a fishing rod which is fitted with a fishing reel. The fishing rod holder can be secured onto an angler's fishing tackle bag or box which is used for the support of the device. After further development, the present invention can be secured onto more than just the surrounding terrain such as a chair, a pole, a bucket, a cooler or virtually any object with a reasonable weight. The use of the present invention is not limited to anglers and can be used by a fisherman who utilizes a fishing rod or another piece of equipment that the fisherman may deem useful with the present invention. Generally, the user of the present invention is any person that may deem the versatile fishing rod holder useful. In particular, the present invention provides fishermen who uses a fishing rod the ability to confidently enjoy their fishing experience without a concern for the terrain.
Many fishing rod holders comprise a mounting mechanism that requires the user to mount the device onto an existing structure such as the ledge of a fishing pier. Mountable fishing rod holders typically require on-site assembly of numerous components. Mounting fishing rod holders might not be useful to a user who decides to go fishing in an off-shore environment that does not have a particular pier/dock or other structure that allows for rod mounting. In an off-shore environment, a staked fishing rod holder may be found more useful. The staked fishing rod holder can be staked into the sand or dirt by the shore. But in the case that the user changes location to, for example, a rocky terrain, this fishing rod holder might be useless for the user. A user could attempt to utilize the staked fishing rod holder in an alternate terrain, but such attempts could also be dangerous and lead to a damaged or lost fishing rod. An alternative to these two types of fishing rod holders might be a strapped fishing rod holder. Within the realm of strapped fishing rod holders, the strapped fishing rod holder can be worn around the waist or through the belt loops of a fisherman. Although a strapped fishing rod holder allows the user to hold a rod handsfree, the user is required to be attached to the fishing rod at all times. The range of movement is restricted in addition to the angle in which the rod is held. Often, the type of fishing rod holder is catered to the terrain of the location that a user chooses to fish at and poses a number of restrictions onto the user. Many fishing rod holders are not sufficiently versatile to be useful in any situation.
An objective of the present invention is to allow users to have a fishing rod holder that can be used in a variety of terrains. In particular, the present invention is a versatile fishing rod holder that can be strapped to virtually any object of reasonable weight. Thus, the user need not be with the fishing rod at all times. The user is not burdened with the need to pack every type of rod holder. The user can confidently go on a fishing trip with a single device that can be used in any terrain. When large weighted objects cannot be found, the present invention can be used with a tackle bag or box to hold the fishing rod. The present invention could also be strapped to a large rock/stone, driftwood, tree, pole, pail, bucket, a chair, belly boat, pontoon boat, or virtually anything that is on hand. The fishing rod holder could be strapped vertically or horizontally which provides the user further flexibility in the orientation of the fishing rod holder. The user can secure the universal fishing rod according to the shape and type of object. The versatility of the present invention is attributed to the fact that the present invention can be secured over, under, or around any object. This versatility allows the user to be free from restrictions that other fishing rod holders may pose. This versatility additionally allows flexibility in the angle that the user desires to place the fishing rod. The user may place the fishing rod at any angle with respect to the horizontal. The physical fishing rod holder can fit any standard fishing rod at a variety of angles. The present invention contains spacing around the circumference. The spacing allows the user to place the butt end of the fishing rod in and through the present invention. The spacing further allows the fishing rod to be secured at multiple rod tip angles. The ability to secure the fishing rod at varying angles allows the user to fish at any elevation. In the case that the user is on an elevated pier or at ground level, the user can adjust the angle of the fishing rod accordingly. The present invention is also made to be simple and compact. The present invention is a single unit rather than a series of multiple components that require on-site assembling. The portable and compact aspect of the present invention is a desirable and helpful characteristic due to how the sport of fishing readily requires a number of pieces. The present invention can easily be slipped into a user's fishing tackle bag/box, strapped around a tackle bag/box or could be worn around a person's waist/shoulder, thereby freeing up valuable tackle space. In the case that the user decides to maintain more than one fishing rod, the user can easily pack a number of the present invention without being concerned about space within the user's tackle bag. This present invention provides a versatile and portable means of a fishing rod holder for users who may go fishing in varying terrains. This present invention further provides users a means of holding their fishing rods at varying angles.